My Twilight With A Few Twists
by Why-Am-I-Crying-Cherry-Koolaid
Summary: What If Rosalie had been what Edward was looking for. And what if Carlisle had been the one to find Emmett. And what is this Emmett has a power? Bella's shield is more powerful? EmxB.AU.Non-Canon.OCC.Bella is not eddies singer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Me: Stephy M can I own twilight?*puppy dog pout*

SM: Let me think.

Me on the inside: YES YES YES YES*does a happy danse*

SM: NO!

Me:T-T

Oh and this is mostly gunna be in Bella's POV but if it isn't then I will say for example -Esme's POV- but if it doesn't say that then its Bella and if it says end POV it goes right back to Bella unless someone else's POV starts. I hope that isn't confusing.

Chapter 1

So here I am once again lying to my mom about wanting to go live with Charlie. Well I guess it's best if she doesn't know that I'm leaving so she can go travel with Phil.

"Mom, its fine I want to go." I lie convincingly for a change. Normally I can't lie worth shit.

"Hunny you know you don't have to leave. I need you Hunny." She pleads with me thinking that it will make a difference.

"Mom you have Phil now so you don't need me." I tell her once more.

"Flight 52B for Seattle boarding now." The intercom beeps.

"Mom I have to go."I say hugging her with tears in my eyes.

"Fine." She pout tears already streaming down her face. She hugs me and I think she won't let go.

"Mom you're gunna have to let go." I joke trying to lighten the mood and then Phil comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"Bye kiddo I'm gunna miss you." He says. He's always treated me like a daughter.

"Bye Phil." I say hugging him back."Bye mom. I love you." I say hugging her one last time before getting on the plane.

"Bye Hunny." She calls, tears running down her face."Call me when you land!"

"I will!" I call back right before I step onto the plane.

And then I am off to the place that I haven't been in almost 4 years.

So when I landed in Seattle I had to board another plane to take me down to Port Angeles. Thankfully I had a break to go outside and get some fresh air. It was raining again no big surprise there. Sarcasm you gotta love it.

"Bella it's time to take off." The pilot that was taking me down to Port Angeles called out.

"Okay Jim." I call back.

So here I was wondering around Port Angeles waiting till I had to go to the airport landing site for Charlie to pick me up. I'm here three hours before he even thinks I'm getting in. I told him that on purpose so that I could look around and go buy some proper clothing for forks weather.

As I walk into Wal-Mart I go straight to the woman's section looking for the darker clothing. Don't get me wrong I wear bright clothing and I'm not goth or depressed or shit like that(A/N: sorry if you are goth or depressed I mean no offence I'm sure your nice people but I don't know you so I can't be aiming that at you :D on with the story). But I like the darker colors more than the lighter, it's just who I am.

So after leaving the store with 3 long sleeved shirts 1 in plum purple 1 in coal black and the last in navy blue, 5 t-shirts 1 in plum purple 1 in coal black 1 in navy blue 1 in crimson red and the last one was a t-shirt with the words "I don't like you, so get your face away from mine before I break it" written on a ring, that is across three fingers, on a fist. I also got 2 dark wash skinny jeans and 1 black pair of yoga pants for gym because Charlie told me that I had to have gym again.

So as I start on my way back to the landing area these four guys come up to me. And I can tell that they don't want to be friends.

"Hey little girl why don't you come with us." It was more of a statement more than a request." We can show you a good time."

"No thank you I'm perfectly fine." I say trying to get them to leave me alone.

One grabs me and I threw up my shield in hope that it will help. It does and the guys start to run but I don't think I will let them go get some other little girl and have their way with her.

I take them all down with my shield and when they hit the ground they pass out. I command my shield to beat them up a little, and by a little I mean a lot.

I guess you don't know what I mean by shield do you? Well I have a physical shield that keeps me safe from anything I want it to I have trained it enough to the point where I can fly at high speeds.

So I calmly go walking over to the landing area and put my new purchases in my bag before Charlie gets here he doesn't need to know that I went shopping.

After waiting half an hour for Charlie to get to the landing zone, I was thinking about the other reason that I wanted to get away from phoenix. That fact that my best friend went missing for three days, then came back and tried to eat me… well not me just my blood but you get the point. Yes that right she tried to suck my blood like a vampire. Because that's what she became a vampire. So I did a little research and found out all that I could about vampires. So I know that instead of burning in the sun they sparkle … I always find it funny thinking about a male vampire out in the sun. Nothing says "I'm a real man" like sparkling in the sun. Okay back to the point they sparkle in the sun, they don't sleep, they are inhumanly beautiful, they are super strong, super fast, and have better hearing, sight, and sense of smell then the rest of us. But they don't all drink human blood. There are a few covens out there that drink animal blood and live with the humans that have the most caring hearts that I could ever imagine. They fight off the urge to eat their natural food source so that they can save other people's lives.

Well I needed to get away from Breanna. So I left and I don't plan on going to see her anytime soon. Well not for a few decades anyways. She died by my hand after having my shield rip her to pices I thought well the best way to get rid of the evidence is to burn it. Well that day I also found out how to kill the vampires and I didn't even know it at the time. So in the end I used Breanna as an excuse to let my mom go travel with her new husband.

I can see Charlie now pulling up in the cruiser. Oh I don't think I mentioned this but Charlie is the police chief of forks, or chief swan as everyone calls him.

As he gets out I gather up my bags and then start walking towards him but being myself I tripped over nothing at all and went flying to the ground while my bags went sliding toward Charlie.

"Well Bells, looks like you haven't changed a whole lot." He laughs while helping me up then grabbing two of my three bags.

"Not really I'm still a klutz dad. Who's fault is that because mom isn't a klutz?" I tease him back unyielding in the constant battle that we had between us. We were always trying to see who could come up with the better joke at the others expense.

So as we got in the car I asked when he could take me out to Seattle so that I could get a decent car. He knew that with my job in phoenix that I could afford a car so he said he would take me this weekend which happened to be tomorrow.

So off we went to forks making fun of each other the entire time.

A/N: So how was it I'm hoping to get some feedback on this story since my other one seems to be a fail.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG 126 hits already. Wow. I must be an okay writer then. I almost didn't bother writing a new story after my last failed attempt. Well on with the story. Oh and one more thing I'm not gunna have an update schedule because I'm gunna update when I have time. : D

Disclaimer:

Me: Stephy M can u give me twilight for a late birthday present? I would love you forever!

SM: How about I sign your copies of my books.

Me: So you won't give me twilight? :'(

SM: No.

Me: T-T … again

Chapter 2

Okay so my weekend consisted of me and Charlie driving up to Seattle on Saturday and me getting a 2005 Hyundie Sonata in silver. I know that its gunna stand out at school but I don't care. I'm no one of those people that need to fit in. I'm kinda a loner, because no one that I know can handle the stuff that I do. The only one that can handle me is my mom, Charlie and Phil. That's only because they had live with me(mom and Phil) or we are like almost the same(Charlie).

But Charlie told me something interesting. There are a family here that moved in a few years ago. That doesn't sound suspicious right. Well they go "camping" every, and I mean every, sunny day they take the kids out of school and everything. But here the thing that makes it so hard for me to believe what I believe. The father works at a hospital. But Charlie also said that they're all beautiful and should be in magazines not in this rain covered town. So I think they might be vampires, but they would have to be veggies, that's what I call the vampires that don't drink human blood.

So here I am the first day of school just about to leave the house. Charlie had already left to the station. So I'm all alone and it's like 7 in the morning. So in the living room I am hiding all my school pictures because they are horrid like usual. I haven't told you yet but I'm one of the plainest people on the world. I have long brown hair and brown eyes a heart shaped face and no curves what so ever.

I check the clock and it says 7:30 so its time or me to leave. The thing is I don't know where the school is. But it must be like the rest of this town. Just of the highway.

Well look at that I was right but it's different from my school back in phoenix there isn't a chain link fence or metal detectors. The only reason that I know that it's the school is because of the sign that says "Forks High School Home Of The SPARTANS". Yay?

There's almost no cars in the lot. But there is one that catches my eye. A silver Volvo. It looks almost too new to be in the lot so I park beside it thinking that my brand new car won't look so out of place next to it.

I walk in to the front office. The only reason I know it's the front office is because the sign above the door say "front office" I wonder what's in here the Chem. Lab? Sarcasm gotta love it that's like my motto according to Charlie. I see this old lady with red hair obviously dyed.

"Hi what can I do for you?"Old dye job asks.

"I'm Bella Swan the ne-"

"Oh, Isabella, Charlie's daughter." She gives me the eye as if trying to see if I'm going to be as scatter brained as my mom."I'm Ms. Cope," I start laughing in my head. Oh she's not married well she won't be getting married soon with that dye job.", here's your schedule. Oh and bring this sheet back with all the signatures from your teachers at the end of the day. Thank you and have a nice day."

"I will thank you."I say still trying not to laugh at the fact that it looks like a tree year old finger painted her hair.

So the first class that I have is senior English. They put me in the class above the one the rest of my year was in, I'm a junior, because I was in the AP English class back in phoenix.

So Mrs. Davies had me introduce myself. "Hi I'm Bella Swan. Yes I'm the daughter of chief Swan. Call me Isabella and I will punch you." I hate my full name and I wasn't going to put up with everyone calling me that. I will punch everyone and anyone, except the Cullen's because that would be a bad idea, who calls me Isabella. I stand waiting for the teacher to assign me a seat. The whole class is in shock because, me a puny like girl just said that I would punch anyone who called me Isabella. One really big guy in the back breaks the silence by falling of his chair laughing. It snaps the rest of the class out of the shock.

"Well, Miss Swan you can go sit beside Mr. Cullen, or better known as the guy rolling on the floor laughing." The teacher snickers, trying not to laugh at the sight of the huge guy rolling around on the floor holding his sides.

"Okie dokie Artichokie." I say and the walk over to the empty desk beside the guy that is laughing. And then I realise the teacher said Mr. _CULLEN _so I guess I get to find out if they are vampires now. He gets off the floor but is still eyes are closed so I can't be certain but he is beautiful.

"Hi I'm Bella." I say. Putting my hand out for him to shake. I can also tell if he is a vampire if he is cold because it will seem like he stuck his hand in a pile of ice.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Emmett. That was one hell of an introduction." He says smiling as he takes my hand. Yup his hand is cold and his eyes are a honey yellow/butter scotch brown.

"Thank you Emmett. And it's true, I will punch anyone who calls me Isabella." I say smiling.

He just starts laughing again this time I join him. Everyone is shocked that one of the Cullen's was talking to someone outside of their family.

"So class what can you tell me about the chapter I assigned?"the teacher tries to get the class to pay attention to the lesson.

"What book?" I ask curious to if I read it or not.

"We try to read newer books so the class stays interested so we are reading dragon rider." She says. Man I love that book.

"What chapter? Or better yet what just happened?" I ask really curious as to what is happening in the class.

"We're on Chapter 3. Have you read this book before?"the teacher look surprised. I guess that not many teenagers spend they're free time reading here.

"Yes and is that the chapter when firedrake has the private meeting with Slatebeard?" I ask still trying to get information on what part of the book they are at.

"Yeah it is."Comments Emmett." It's a good story. Teach, you shouldn't be surprised when someone comes to you with prior knowledge of the book we are reading." He tells her off,

"Hey I was gunna say that." I whisper just under the proper volume for humans to hear.

"Well she came from phoenix and I'm sure she had lots of things to do around town instead of reading." The teacher says.

"Yo, Teach," I'm going to call her teach she doesn't deserve me respect," don't assume things it makes and ass out of you and me." I say cheekily trying to get on her nerves. Emmett just loved that because he back on the floor like in the beginning of class.

"Well-um-ah." The teach is speechless. Score.

And then the bell goes."Well, see you tomorrow teach." And I walk out of the class.

A/N:hey guys thanks for all of your support . I never thought this would get so many hits in one day I'm really happy bout that. I'll update as much as possible but my finals are coming up soon so I might not be updating as much thank again. R&R I give you cookie if you review:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay so I know that I'm updating a lot right now but it's because it's the weekend. And WOW! You guys all make me fell so loved that I have so many people reading my story is a blessing, because my other story bombed. Anyways I will update when I have time and if I get enough readers it will encourage me to keep writing. So keep up the good work. :D

Disclaimer:

Me: Stephy M can yo-

SM: No.

Me: T-T

Chapter 3

So the rest of my day was boring. Well the part that I've gone through I'm going into the second last class gym. Thankfully I remembered my gym strip.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. Please don't call me Isabella I dislike the name quite a bit." I tell the teacher ummm Coach Clap if I remember correctly…What I can be polite if I want to. Just most of the time teachers don't earn my respect. And I need to be nice to the Coach if I want to have someone call the ambulance for me for when I fall down and break my leg or arm, or get a concusion.

"Ah yes the new student you can go sit off to the side." He says after signing the sheet. Wow it's my lucky day I don't have to participate in gym today. Win for me!

And then someone familiar walks in for the mens change room. Emmett Cullen. He sees me and comes jogging over."Hey Bella, funny girl form English, how's your first day going?" he asks sitting down next to me.

"So far, so good. The teachers aren't so bad…well not as bad as the first. I don't like her."I state with a kind of blank/frown expression upon my face. "And also I don't have to participate in gym today so that makes up for the teach this morning."

He just gives me this weird look."You mean you don't want to participate in gym? Why not?" He asks with a bewildered face.

"Well I may or may not trip over things that aren't there like an invisible box." The Sheepish expression gives it all away. He now knows that I am an incurable klutz. And he again falls on the floor laughing. "Do you think that's its good for your health rolling around on the gym floor?" That didn't stop him."And your going to get your clothes all dirty." That got him to stop. I wonder why."Wow I never knew that you were so conscious of the state of your clothing." I giggle.

"well my adopted sister Alice is the one who picks out what we're gunna wear for the day. And before you make a crack about that," he saw that I was opening my mouth to say something," she's an incurable shopaholic." He says with such a straight face that I burst out laughing. He joins in after watching me try not to fall off the bench. After we stop laughing he continues."She's already slapped me in the back of my head like twelve million times for the rolling around on the floor this morning, at lunch." I start laughing again because I saw it happen for my lone table.

"I know I saw it happening, but I just didn't know why she was hitting you."I laugh out.

"Everyone start your laps!"Coach yells out at the top of his lungs. Man can he get loud. I cover my ears and so does Emmett. "Well, see you later Bella." He says as he runs off. I don't think gym will be boring anymore.

Just as bell went I get up and start walking."Hey Bella," someone calls, "wait up." I turn around and it's Emmett.

"Hey Emmett what's up?" I ask trying to figure out why he stopped me.

"Well I was gunna suggest that I walk you to class so that you don't get lost." He gives this goofy grin.

I smile at him."Okay I'm in." his smile gets bigger."My next class is French, do you know where that is?"I question. His smile if possible gets bigger.

"Yes, yes I do."He just keeps walking and I fallow.

As we walk into the class. I go up to the teacher Mme. Fleur. Snickering on the inside, when she introduces herself. Flower.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Bella. Je suis la étudient qui commence aujourd'hui. " I say in an almost perfect French accent. She looks shocked.

I can hear someone snickering in the back of the class while the rest of the class is all like 'whaaa?'. I turn to see that Emmett is the one snickering.

"Oh! Tu déjà parle le français. Et tu es bon. Comment as-tu apprenais?" She asks while signing the sheet.

"Oh mon cousin vie en Québec et durant l'été j'allée lui visiter." I respond.

" Tu peut t'assoir accoté de M. Cullen. Le gars qui ris. Vous deux est les seules qui déjà comprend le français. " She says pointing towards the seat next to Emmett.

So as I was sitting there not doing anything Emmett sends me a note.

**Bella. I have a question. What compelled you to learn to speak French I know that your cousin speaks and you go visit him in the summer, but he could have translated.**

I quickly wrote a reply.

_Well I didn't want to have to rely on him to ask all the questions and to order all the food or even to tell me what other said to me. Also I knew that he edited all the things his friends said to me :P_

And I flicked it over on to his desk.

**They all were asking you out weren't they?**

_Yes, yes they were. :D I disliked all of them. All they did was hit on girls. They were all pigs. Now my cousin comes out to see me. :D I don't have to deal with his annoying friends anymore._

I flick it back to him.

Then the bell went and I get up and put my books away."Bye Emmett, see you tomorrow." And as I walk away I start to fall. The most embarrassing thing happened I landed in Emmett's lap.

"Bella I didn't know you felt that way about me."Emmet laughed out. We were the only two in class even the teacher had left.

"you asshole I tripp-"

"I know just fun to make fun of." He says with a goofy grin on.

"Whatever." I say and start to walk away.

"Bella, wait. I'm sorry but the look on your face was priceless, I'm sorry, I won't mention it again." He pleaded with me to forgive him. What he didn't know was that I was never mad at him but I wanted to see how long he would let me stay mad at him. Not very long it seems. I started to snicker.

"Well considering I wasn't mad in the first place I think I'll let you off the hook." I snicker even more at the look on his face when I tell him that I wasn't mad in the first place it has the whole 'ummm question what did you say' look on it. And I pull a him and start rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Bella that was mean." He pouts.

"And you would have done the same thing if you were me." I smirk back at him. And then I hear laughing at the door. The teacher walks back in having heard the last bit of our conversation.

Emmett raises his hand and says," teacher Bella is being mean to me!" he pouts this time at the teacher but she isn't looking at him but the bored.

"Good for her then." She replies," now get out of my class."

As we walk out Emmett asks."Hey Bella you wanna hang out today?"

"Sure we can go to my place." I suggest.

"Awesome!" he pumps his fist." First I have to go tell my family that I'm not getting a ride form them."

"okie dokie artichokie." I say back. "I'm the one in the new Hyundie Sonata."

A/N: thank you all I know that I'm updating a lot right now and I will these next couple of days and then it will slow down a bit but that's me. When I start a story I get really into. By the way if any of you want to read my other story it's an original story. It's not any good and you don't have to but I think that some people might like it but not look at it because they don't know about it. Back to the point the updating will slow down. Anyway R&R please.

Love,

Maryah 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow you guys are all awesome! I didn't ever think that my story would get to be so popular and yes right now I think its popular people are reading it so in my opinion it's popular.

Disclaimer:

Me: Ste-

SM: NO.

ME: T-T I don't own twilight.

Chapter 4

So here I am sitting in the kitchen talking to Emmett I have to say this guy is hilarious. Not to mention good looking… okay so good looking is an understatement. He would get along great with Charlie.

"So I said their just clothes. And the Alice tackles me to the ground and starts hitting the back of my head. Let's just say that the mud puddle completely destroyed mine AND Alice's clothes." He managed to get out while laughing. I'm laughing so hard that I can't breathe.

"Okay I have one." I say. "So as a child I was always coming here during the summer for two weeks…"

_Flashback_

"Dad. I don't want to go fishing!" I whine.

"Bella just try it once, and if you still don't want to we can leave and go get ice cream, okay?" He pleads.

"Fine." I concede getting in the boat and the moment I get in it starts to rock. "Ummm dad are you sure it's safe for ME to go fishing?" I ask slightly frightened. He gets in and pats my shoulder.

"You'll be fine hunny and you are wearing a life jacket." He points out.

"Dad's right I'll be fine."I say to myself while sitting down.

_20 minutes later_

"DAD HELP THE WATER IS COLD AND THE LIFE JACKET IS SLIPING OFF!" I AM NEVER GOING FISHING AGAIN!

_End Flashback_

Emmett is on the floor laughing. I really wanted to kick him with my shield covering my foot and see if he feels it. Hmmm should I? No then that would suspicious as to why my foot didn't break.

"It's true I haven't gone fishing since and I don't plan to anytime soon." I state and that just gets him laughing more. But this time I join in.

And that is what Charlie walked in to me, and Emmett rolling on the floor laughing." You told him the fishing story didn't you." He snickers.

"Yes, yes I did. And I'm still never going fishing again." I tell him with a straight face. And then burst out laughing again. Emmett, who was still laughing, just starts laughing harder.

"Nice to see you again Emmett." Charlie says walking over to one of the open chairs to take off his shoes.

"You too Chief Swan." Emmett says back respectfully. Wait how did these two meet and what were they doing knowing them it would have to do something to do with sports. Emmett noticing my confused face starts laughing again.

"Dad how do you two know each other?"I voice my thoughts.

"Oh we meet at one of the football games and I asked what the quarterback was doing sitting on the bleachers. He just laughed and said that he wasn't the quarterback and we hit it off from there. We go to all the big games in Seattle together." I must have had a funny look on my face because Emmett goes off again and this time my dad joins him. And then after watching those two crash into each other on the floor I joined in and that's how we were for a good five minutes at least.

"So Emmett you joining us for dinner?"Charlie asked. I quickly covered for Emmett because I know Charlie wouldn't like it if Emmett stayed for dinner. After all vampires can't digest human food only blood.

"No dad he's not he has to get back his mom wants to have a family dinner tonight." I say at ease with telling that lie, because for all I know it could be true. They could be going out to hunt tonight.

"Yeah it's true Chief Swan. Esme wants a family dinner almost every night." He says fallowing along, while giving me a funny look as if saying 'do you know what I think you know?'

"Oh that's fine Emmett but your missing out on some amazing cooking." Charlie says and I blush.

"Dad it's not good why do you think I want him gone I don't want him to tell me my food is bad he has a home cooked meal every night but you lived for years on take out so your taste buds don't count because they've been fired by all that fried chicken." I say covering myself up and making a jib at Charlie. Emmett loses the look and starts laughing. At the fact that I said that Charlie's taste buds were fired or the fact that I'm putting down my own cooking I don't know. I think one of the tiles is broken for Emmett falling on it. At that thought it gets me laughing. And Charlie is looking at us with one of those looks that says silly teenagers, which just gets me laughing even more.

Let's just say that I had to run up to the bathroom, which made Emmett laugh more.

So after Emmett left Charlie start the questioning.

"So is he your boyfriend?" is the first question. I just gape at him. He said that with a perfectly calm face and voice. I'm starting to think if he's insane I mean first put me in a boat and then asking if after my first day here I have a boyfriend. I voice my thoughts. He just starts laughing. "No but you two looked so close. So I just assumed and don't say that thing about assuming things. I heard what you said to the teacher." He says sternly.

"She deserved it she was implying that if I didn't go out and do stuff in phoenix then I was a loser." I humphed.

"Well what did she say?" he asks going over protective father mode. I hoped he would go talk to the teacher and knock some sense into her well not by violence but words.

"She said that you would think that I would have better things to do then read." I pouted trying to play this up. I think it worked because he got this look in his eyes that said 'mess with my daughter and I mess with you'. Man I loved him.

"Well I'm going to talk to her tomorrow after school." He says standing up and heading to the living room to go watch some sporty game like thing I don't know I'm not into sports mostly because I fall over all the time when I try.

"I'm going to start dinner." I call out to him."Anything you want, dad?"

"FISH!" I hear him call back. I can work with that we had plenty of fish and Harry Clearwater's fish fry which I had Charlie call him up and order for me because I needed lots of ways to cook fish.

So after an uneventful dinner I start to do the dishes but Charlie takes over saying that I baby him to much so I go up and start my homework. I don't have a lot. So, after about an hour of homework, I went to read the chapter for English that had been assigned but I may have read 3 or 4 chapters ahead.

So I went down stairs to Charlie watching more sports. So I got myself and Charlie a bowl of ice cream and went and sat down beside him handing him his.

"Geez dad is all you watch sports try watching the news every once in awhile." I poke fun at him some more. The best thing is only me and dad can do this mom was to scatter brained to have fun with this and Phil didn't have any previous knowledge with me so he didn't know how to poke fun at me.

"Mmhmm." He hums back his mouth full of the deliciousness that is vanilla ice cream. "Well all you watch are those stupid sci-fi movies about the vampires." He shoots back after he swallowed his mouth full of ice cream.

"You'll be sorry after a vampire munches on you and not me because I know how to stop them." And my dad doesn't know about my shield, so I can't tell him that they wouldn't be able to munch on me even if they wanted to.

"Well then I will hide behind you." He says with a joking look in his eyes.

"The big bad police Chief of forks has to hide from the vampires behind his daughter, shame on him." I tsk back. And then start laughing at the look of pure mock anger on his face.

"How dare you imply that the police Chief is a coward." He says with fake outrage. But I can see in his eyes that he's laughing.

"Whatever, you say dad. Anyways it's getting late out time for me to go to bed." I say getting up and walking towards the stairs."Goodnight!" I call over my shoulder. Time for a restless night thinking about all the thing that point towards the fact that the Cullen's are vampires.

A/N: hey guys hope you like the chapter I know that it makes me happy so I hope it satisfies your hunger for the story :D

Love

Maryah 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I hope this isn't too soon for you. :D and also thank you all I almost have 900 hits in the first two days I love you all333

Disclaimer:

SM: -holding pocket knife to back- Say it!

Me:-whimpers- I don't own twilight. T-T

Chapter 5

"So class who did the reading?" Teach asks. I put up my hand. "Last night." My hand stays in the air. "And who read ahead in the book?" my hand is starting to hurt because all the blood is rushing out of it. "And who knows how the story ends?" I think she's trying to make it so my hand stays in the air. "And who will continue reading tonight." I think she wants to see my weakness and I won't let her." Who calls me teach in this class?" this time every hand in the class shoots up."Out loud." Down goes the hands the only people that have had their hands up the whole time, is me, Emmett and this girl Angela, who I found out today is much like me but a little more shy about it she only reacts like me when provoked and me well I'm like this 24/7. "Who's name has a b in it?" our three hands stay up."Mr. Cullen I do not know of this b in Emmett Cullen?" she asks. Okay so she not just out to get me but Angela as well.

"Well that would be my middle name Barry after my late grandfather." He says with a smirk on his face." Teach you should really look into things before you go accusing someone of something."

"Wel-"

BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Lates, Teach." Me, Emmett and Angela say at the same time while walking out of the class.

"So Angela I didn't know that Teach was out to get you to. What did you do to her?" I ask really curious. Emmett just laughs because he was there when I happened.

"Well much the same as you but at the beginning of the book. During the first chapter I was transferred in to that class because I scared the last teacher with my knowledge of the book we were reading and he said that if I was so savvy of the book I should be put into the advance class. And when I got into the class Teach did the same thing to me as she did to you." At that I burst out laughing.

"You would think she would learn." I laugh out. Then I trip and start to fall but I feel a big cold arm wrap around my waste stopping my face for having a meeting with Mr. Ground, we are great friends, but it seems his brother Mr. Gravity disliked me quite a bit.

"Thank you for stopping my face from having a meeting with Mr. Ground, we are great friends, but it seems his brother Mr. Gravity disliked me quite a bit." I say with a straight face and then burst out laughing at the confused face that Emmett is giving while Angela just starts laughing along with me and gives me a high five. I straighten back up after a few seconds at laughing at Emmett's expense." Hey Ang, you wanna hang out after school? Yes, Emmett you can come to." I say seeing the look on his face almost as if I could read his mind. Then his brother walks up behind him laughing.

"Nice to see that I'm not the only one that knows what he's thinking before he says it!" He laughs out. Then he looks me in the eye and introduces himself." Hi I'm Edward Cullen nice to meet you." He says smiling.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella Swan. Oh and you may have heard that if you call me by my full name then I will punch you. Well just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean that I won't punch you just be warned. Oh and pass that on to the rest of the family. Have a nice day." I grab Angela by the arm since our next classes are next door to each other. And start to walk away leaving a stunned Edward and a laughing Emmett.

Since it's a nice day, and by nice day as in not raining, I'm going to eat my lunch outside and I invited Angela to came to Emmett has to stay with his family he's the reason why the guys haven't gone up to Alice or Rosalie during lunch to ask them out.

But that doesn't stop them from asking me out that asshole M something has asked me out seven, and I'm not exaggerating here, time already and I have turned him down every time. And not once did I even try to be nice I just upped and said the first time 'I will go out with you the day the sun explodes and then I won't be able to because I will be dead.' But did that stop him NOOOOOOO he has asked me out every time he sees me so at the moment I'm avoiding the cafeteria and making a new friend at the same time win for me.

"So Ang, have you lived here your whole life because I think I would have remembered you if you had." I asked truly curious because if so then I should have made friends with her long ago.

"No I moved here three months before the Cullen's who moved here two years ago." She confirmed my beliefs on her not living here the whole time and on the Cullen's just moving down here with fully grown children.

"So Ang, what do you think about you Emmett and myself going to Port Angeles tonight to hang out?"I ask. Because I want to go and get more printed t-shirts.

"Sounds fun what about Emmett shouldn't you ask him?" she asks probably scared that if Emmett get really mad he'll like beat on us or something.

"Nah he'll be cool with it and I still think he'll laugh when he sees me about the whole Edward thing this morning." I snicker out. She just starts laughing about that too.

"I don't think any girl has ever said that they would punch him before I think that's why he looks so shocked." She says laughing even harder."And I think I'm one of the first girls that have not through herself at him besides his sister. Because he and Rosalie are together, but Rosalie is so beautiful that it might have been him to through himself at her." She says snickering. It just sets me off again.

Then I hear _HIM_."So Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a bite to eat with me tonight?" that vile creature that I dislike so much has come back to another tongue lashing has he?

"MIKE. HOW. MANY. FUCKING. TIMES. DO. I. HAVE. TO. SAY. NO? I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU AS I SAID THE FIRST TIME I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU THE DAY THE SUN EXPOLOADS AND EVEN THEN I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE I WILL BE DEAD!NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream out at the top of my lungs. Hopefully he will get the hint this time and leav-

"So tonight is not good? How about tomorrow?" he dare ask me again.

"Mike get out of here before she punches you out." Says a very threatening voice. I turn around and see Emmett and Edward.

"You better listen to them mike because if you don't leave my sight in 20 seconds I will kick your ass to the moon and back, even if I get suspended or even expelled as long as no one has to keep looking at yo9ur ugly mug any longer."I say in a low threatening voice. Hoping that it will get rid of the scum because he's pollution the air that I'm breathing with STD's that he's gotten because of all the whores he's bedded.

As if knowing my thoughts he stops breathing and then runs off. Ah! Clean air.

"Thank you. But how did you know that mike was bugging me? Don't you normally eat in the café?" I question. I mean it's like they had super sensiti- oh wait they did, heh heh forgot about that.

"Well I think people down on la push heard you Bella. You weren't exactly quiet." Edward points out and I blush.

"Yeah well I've been in this school for two days and he's asked me out, now, a total of eight times, EIGHT fucking times." The first time he asked me out I answered with a simple 'I will go out with you the day the sun blows up but even then I won't because I'll be dead.' But this guy doesn't seem to get the point that I don't want every known and some unknown SDT in this world." I say all in one breath and then start gasping when I finish talking because my lungs are completely empty. Angela is simply rubbing my back as I start to breathe again.

"Wow. The only person I have ever heard talk that much in one breathe is Alice and she's a hyper pixie like person." Edward mumbles to Emmett while I just smirk.

"That is one of my many talents that come at a price. The price is my ability to breath properly for a few minutes."I manage to breathe out loud enough for people in a five foot distance can hear me.

BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Yay. Time for gym." I say in a flat voice. Emmett just laughs.

A/N: there you go people hope the sedates your hunger for the story. Tune in next time

Love Maryah 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey people I lurv you all you are amazing over 1100 in 2 days… never expected to write something that would get over 1100 ever let alone in 2 days. Is it just me or is Kellan Lutz so much hotter the Robert Pattinson? And no hating me just because I have an opinion.

Disclaimer:

Me: -talking on phone- yes I was wondering if you could hand over the ownership of twilight to me?

SM's manager: No.

Me: not you too. T-T

Chapter 6

Gym this is going to be fun. Note the sarcasm. "Hey Emmett you won't laugh too hard when I fall over will you?" I ask quietly trying not to get attention. I don't think it worked because Emmett just started to laugh and is currently trying to stay upright. Everyone is looking at the two of us. I can tell that even the people behind us are looking because I only blush like this when I can feel the eyes of everyone around me on myself. "Emmett stop every ones looking."I whisper to him, but that just makes him laugh more." Fine good bye." I start to walk away truly embarrassed.

"Bella stop I'm sorry but you won't fall and if you do I'll catch you so you don't break your nose when you have a meeting with Mr. Floor." He snickers. He quickly jogs up to where I am. I stopped walking when he asked me to stop. I know some vampires have powers maybe that's his, people have to listen to him? That's pretty feeble if I do say so.

"Fine you better. And it's Mr. Ground get it right. Mr. Floor only meets with me on second floors of buildings." I tell him being snobby about my friends. He better get the names right or I'm going to have to terminate all conversation with him.

He gets this look on his face as if he's receiving some kind of mental message…hey maybe that his power he can read minds. But I don't think that's him I think that that one is Edward. The comment earlier about knowing what he is going to say before he says it gave it away. Maybe it's not only reading people's minds but projecting them. Hmm I'll have to ask him once I tell them that I know what they are.

"Fine I'll try to remember the names because I get this _feeling_ that you won't talk to me anymore if I don't." ha so I was right but I know that he can't read my mind because he wouldn't have been so shocked when I said that I would punch him. Maybe my shield not only covers my body but my mind as well. Maybe one of them can see the future? Hmmm have to look into that.

"Good because I would stop talking to you if you couldn't get the names and places right. You can't hang out with me if you can't get the names of my best friend's right. And yes they are my best friend's because I see them so often." I say with a smile gracing my face. While he just snickers at the reminder that I'm a klutz.

"Okay everyone 3 laps around the gym!" couldn't the Coach tone it down a little I think the people in la push can hear him. As I run ahead of everyone else, hey just because I fall down a lot doesn't mean that I can't run fast in fact I can as long as I don't fall. I can hear someone running beside me and I know that it's Emmett he is on-scratch that is the fastest runner in the class. He is a vampire after all.

"So where are we going after school?" he question as if we were walking. Stupid show offy vampire.

I wait till I'm done the laps to answer him. "You Angela and myself are going to Port Angeles. But first I must go watch the show." I say smirking. He gets this bewildered face and I have to stop myself form laughing.

Told the Chief about Teach 'calling me a loser' in front of the class yesterday. He's coming into talk to her today after school." I smirk, as does he.

"Hey is Angela in our French class? Because I could have sworn I saw a familiar face yesterday." I ask. Because if she is then I will drag her with me and Emmett to watch the show.

"Yes, why d- oh you want to bring her with us to go watch don't you?"he asks catching on to my plan quickly. I can't wait to see the Teaches face when the Police Chief walks in the door with a serious face.

"Yup." I say smirking.

"Okay kids start warming up with the basketballs and then we'll start some three on three, one team is going to only have two people on it though!" Coach bellows nice and loud…again.

So after about ten minutes of fooling around. Emmett start to dribble up to the hoop and I stay firmly in place but what do you know danger magnet strikes again and I get hit in the back of the head with a basketball. As I hit the ground and turn myself face up I can see the whole gym spinning. And I can see Emmett looking at me with a worried expression. I've gotten good at seeing thing through dizzy induced spinning.

"Bella are you okay? Can you hear me?" I can hear Emmett asking that's a good thing that means that I didn't get a concussion. I know that's not normal but it's how my head works if I can't hear when everything is spinning then I have a concussion.

"I'm fine just give me a minute for the spinning to stop. And no I don't have a concussion so don't ask don't ask how I know I just do so I just need to sit on the side for a good ten minutes and then I'll be fine." I tell them. But Emmett gets this look on his face. Like he about to disagree- oh no he's not is he?

"Coach I think it's best if Bella gets changed and then goes to the nurse's office." He says with this tone of voice that makes it sound like no one should question him even I didn't want to and I'm the one getting hauled off.

"Hey I said that I'm fine!"I protest strongly. I'm the one that knows my own head better than him so he can't tell people what I should and shouldn't do.

"I know you did Bella but I'm just making sure." He says. He going to pull out the doctors son thing isn't he." I am after all the son of a doctor I may or may not know a few things about injuries."I knew he would pull that card."I'll even take her to the nurse." Wow okay that is generous of him. So I'll go it will get me out of the rest of gym and some of French. I really don't know why I was put in French but hey all the other languages were full.

"Fine." I grunt out, knowing that I would lose the fight after he pulled out the son of a doctor card.

"good." I don't want you to be hurt and we might have to cancel tonight with Ang." He says. No way is he canceling my time with him or Ang.

"Umm no we are not." I say firmly the world having stopped spinning like I knew it would.

Him seeing as I won't let it go says, "we'll talk about it after I get you an ice pack for your head." He says. Pointing out that my head just got hit. I growl at him just under the pitch that humans can hear. He starts to snicker. And I know right there that he was a vampire I had taking in little bits and bobs but the sensitive hearing thing just finalizes it. Emmett Cullen is a vampire. And I don't really care. But I will only bring it up when in front of his whole family. Well all his family that came to school one of these days I'm gunna have to sit with him at lunch.

"I don't need an ice pack." I say and then just to make him think I say under human volume."I just need your hand." And then start to walk to the girls change room.

Emmett's POV

Did she just say what I thought she said? Does she know no she can't but the why did she say that? She could just think that I am just cold. But I don't think that is the reason. But if she gives me anymore reasons to think that she knows what I am then I will have to ask her straight out.

End POV

I can still see the confused face on Emmett's face as I turn to look at him."Emmett get you're a-butt in gear this is your idea!" I call out to wake him up from his thoughts. Is that the only way a vampire could sleep is through their thoughts? I will have to ask that when I sit with them at lunch.

So the nurse let us stay till the last ten minutes of class, then we had to go check in with out teacher. We also wanted to go get Ang before the show started. I smirk just thinking about it.

Hey there is Charlie now."Dad! she was mean again today but not only to me but to Angela and Emmett." I tell him after having him turn around and come over to us. "Oh! And Ang, Emmett and myself are going to Port Angeles tonight be back around eightish but first I want to see how she reacts first let us go in and ask her to not be so mean in class to us and then if she says something nasty you can come in."

"Okie dokei kiddo." He says while ruffling my hair. I wince and he notices." Okay what happened in gym?" he asks with a sigh.

"Well I knida got hit in the head with a basketball and then hit my head on the floor when I fell over." I reply with a sheepish look on my face.

"Could you still hear when everything was spinning?"He asks gently. While Emmett gets this confused face. And you could see Angela was lost from the start.

"Yes I could. I even answered while everything was spinning, right Emmett?" I ask, trying to get the attention off of me. It worked.

"She was Chief Swan." Emmett replied. Still confused.

"She didn't tell you about how she knows if she has a concussion or not she just came out and said that she didn't have one right?" Charlie asks.

"Yup I did. Now don't you have a teacher to pester?" I ask. Getting impatient with the whole waiting to see Teach cower in fear.

So here we go.

A/N: so people it must be suspenseful getting to this part and it just ending.

Well you're not gunna have to find out :D

So when we walk into the room Teach just gives us the evil eye."What do you three want?" she asks in a not so nice voice.

"Well we wanted to ask you if you could stop singling us out in class? And not be so mean and just assume something because you made the same mistake with me as you did with Angela. So I find I rude that you are making fun of us in front of the whole class." I say in my most convincing voice.

"Well it not my fault that you all read ahead in the book or have read it before." She says in this voice that is asking to be punched. But I need to stay calm.

"But Mrs. Davies it's not fair to us if you keep singling us out in the class when you should be scolding the ones that didn't do the reading, not the ones that did!" I say outraged by that fact that she being such a bitch to us because we have read the book before.

"Well its not fair for you to answer all the questions that I pose the class." She points out but me Emmett and Ang all wait at least 30 seconds before raising our hands to answer the question.

I voice my opinion."It's not our fault that the rest of the class doesn't read the book. We wait until we know that no one will answer before raising our hands." I say getting madder and madder.

"Bella calm down." Charlie enters the room while telling me to calm down." It seems that you're not being exactly fair to these three." He calmly says." And he pulls out the recorder that he has on him at all times." I think the principal will like to hear this. Come one you three you have to tell your side of the story to the principal, and you too." He says pointing at the Teach. Ah happy days. I smirk to myself.

A/N: okay so for real this time what did you guys think about this chapter? I hope the confrontation was good because strangely I have never had to do that before. Anyways it's a little longer than normal. Hope you all liked it and that it subdued your hunger for the story for now because I have to go back to school tomorrow so not as may updates. Tune in next time to see what happens on 'My Twilight With A Few Twists' .

Love

Maryah 3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hiya! so I have something to tell you my updates will be slowing down a lot because finals are in a few weeks ill still find time to update and it might not slow down but I am warning you all because once finals I'll probably celebrate by writing like 3 chapters. So pray for the end of finals! :D

Disclaimer:

SM: Maryah this tea is delicious.

Me: Thank you. :D –on inside- that mind control potion should start to kick in soon.-

SM: -in a robotic tone of voice- Master what do you wish?

Me: for you to sign over the rights to twilight!

SM: As you wish.-signs paper-

Me: I own twilight.

Mom: Maryah Wake up.

Me: AWWW! It was only a dream. I don't own twilight. T-T

Chapter 7

So here we are sitting outside the office to Mrs. Meyer, the principal. She a nice woman much better then Teach. But Charlie was in there with Teach showing off the recording he has and I think it just ended because Mrs. Meyer just started to yell.

"Why would you be so mean to students just because they already read the book? And don't go assuming that just because someone lives in a big city that means that they don't have time to read! That's it your out for the rest of the school year I'm sorry but your behavior is unacceptable. I don't even have to call in those kids to know that you made the whole hand up fiasco again. And yes Mr. Emmett Barry McCarthy Cullen is a registered student at this school!" I don't know if keeping you around this long was a good idea I looked over the whole hand up fiasco the first time because the student was a trouble maker, but this time it's some of the best behaved students we have. Well, Miss Swan did have that yelling thing at lunch but that was the fault of Mr. Newton."Mrs. Meyer calmed down at the end and was giggling the last part.

"What happened with Mike?" asked overprotective father's voice. Uh-Oh.

"He has repeatedly asked her out and she has made it perfectly clear that she is not interested but he can't leave her alone. So today at lunch he tried again, well let's just say that Emmett and Edward came and calmed Bella down and scared off mike because if not mike would probably be in the hospital at this moment. We even contacted the school down on la push and they say that they could hear her yelling. Don't give me the look Linda. No I will not let you stay. I think I might have to ship you off to another school and let you be their problem. In fact that is what I am going to do now leave my office I have to find a school that will take you." She gets pushed out and lands on her ass. I start to snicker. She just glares at me."Goodbye Chief Swan. Have a nice day!" says a very chipper Mrs. Meyer.

"Well kids looks like you didn't need to be here in the first place. Well you can go now. Have fun in Port Angeles." Charlie tells us as he steps into the cruiser. I smile and wave as he drives away. My plan worked out better then I thought. I just wanted to remind her who my father is but it got her fired. SCORE!

"Well my plan worked out better than I thought it would. I only wanted to remind her that my father was the law here and that he could take matters into his own hands if need be. But now we don't have to deal with that anymore."I smile overjoyed at the fact that we don't have to deal with her anytime soon.

"Bella you are my new favorite person." Angela mumbles while hugging me. And then we feel these two large arms wrap themselves around us.

"Group hug!" yells out Emmett right into my ear. I hit him with my shield.

Pretending that it hurt will be easy. Internal smirk. "Owch What are your arms made of? Rock?" I yell back at him. I can see him rubbing his arm where I hit it with this face that says 'ow puny human girl be strong?' and I just burst out laughing. " what did you think that I was puny little girl? No I'm a be Wonder Girl the underage Wonder Woman." I manage to say before I start laughing again. This time Ang joins me.

"Come on slow pokes." I say after I can breathe again."Get in the car I told Charlie that we would be home around eight and we wasted half an hour dealing with Teach. Ang you want us to fallow you home and then we can all ride in the one car?" I ask thinking of the fact that it will be easier. And save the environment.

"Sure." She quickly hopes in the car, we quickly jump in also, being lazy is so much fun. And drives off then stop in front of my car, me and Emmett get into my car and start to drive towards Angs.

So after we get to Wal-Mart we start running around trying on all the shirts and shorts. At one point I was in a really tight tank top in blood red and black booty shorts. And well Emmett just kinda stopped moving for about five seconds. I wonder if it looked good or bad. Hopefully it's a good thing that a vampire stopped moving when he saw me in tight clothes.

Emmett POV

Wow. Seeing Bella in that tank top and shorts, just wow. She looked so very hot that I felt like I had re-died and went to heaven, she looks like an angel.

Uh-Oh she saw me staring hopefully she doesn't think the wrong thing that would be bad. She might think that I'm only into her for her looks and if she thinks that then I may never get a chance with her. Damn I better still get time with her … why am I talking to myself?

End POV

Well as we were running around Wal-Mart, and Emmett putting condom boxes in random people's carts and baskets. That was funny when he was kicked out of the store for it. I bought the best outfit for working out. I may be a klutz but I like boxing and kick boxing. No one knows this. The try outs for the kick boxing team is tomorrow after school but the cheerleading tryouts is the same time in the gym as well. So this will be fun, while most of the female population of the school tries out for the cheerleading squad I will be trying out for the kick boxing team with all the girls watching the guys get taken down by a girl. Wonder if they will still look up to the after that. Back on subject, the outfit consists of the black booty shorts with red spandex shorts that go down to my mid-thigh. And a black sports bra under a red tank top. Lest just say that that made Emmett stop breathing. Not that he needs to but still.

"Hey Emmet do you wanna come watch me try out tomorrow after school. I'm going to kick butt." I say purposely not telling him that I was trying out for the kick boxing team.

"Umm Bella are you sure that it's a good idea for you to try out? You can't even walk over a flat surface with out falling flat on your face!" He says thinking that I'm going to be trying out for the cheerleading squad. I smirk. He thinks that I take that as a challenge doesn't he. Good because I will show him tomorrow.

"Well then your just going to have to come see me tomorrow then won't you?" I tell him making it a challenge.

"Fine then I will!" he says falling right into my trap. I'm like some evil genius or something a swear it!

"Good. And after I wow you, you owe me… VANILLA ICE CREAM!" I say happily. Ang is just walking behind us laughing her ass off because I told her about my plan in the change room of the lingerie store and he escaped to the videogame store after me and Ang bugged him by saying stuff just loud enough so that he could hear. I even went to far as to say 'oh their so big and squishy I just want to touch them.' And after that he just kind of ran. Smirk.

"So Ang did you get the red set that … enhanced your… umm… ladies?" I ask bringing it up so I could get on Emmett's nerves. And make it so that it sounded like I was trying to hide it but I wasn't. Ang knew what I was doing so she played along.

"Umm yeah I did and did you get that green set that umm makes the…females? look fuller?" she asks trying to make it sound like we were trying to hide it from Emmett.

"Umm A & B u know that I umm know what your talking about right?" he questions nervously. He was also walking funny. I wonder why, man I love sarcasm. Inward Smirk.

"Oh umm we weren't talking about that we we're talking about that, we we're talking about the pajamas that we bought. Hers has these two ladies on the t-shirt that were putting on makeup and under that it said enhance the ladies. And for mine it's the five women that are stuffing their faces with food and underneath it says making the females fuller." I tell him with a smirk.

"You two planed that didn't you?" he guesses right off the bat I guess he's not as dumb as he sometimes acts.

"Yup!" Ang and I say popping the 'p'.

A/N: hey guys I had to fix up my room with my new beds that's why I haven't updated yet today but here is the new story. Hope it feed your hunger. Tune in next time on MTWAFT.

Love

Maryah 3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys sorry about not updating for awhile but I've been sick. Well here it is hope its good. :P

Disclaimer:

SM: Maryah I will not give you Twilight.

Me: Why not?

SM: Because. It. Is. MINE!

Me: I don't own twilight T.T

Chapter 8

**Try Outs**

Okay so here we go. Try outs for the kick boxing team... the Spartans ... yay? This is going to be fun because I think... no I know that that is mike he is the only person that I know that uses that much gel in their hair to keep it straight up. I bet his hair is like dying under all of it ... I KNOW WHY HE USES SO MUCH! SO HIS HAIR DOSEN'T LOOK DEAD!... I think I just gave myself a headache ... is that possible. I don't think so. But I think it might be because I just got a headache ... I should really stop talking to myself...

"Okay cheerleaders over to Coach Leena! All those are trying out for the kick boxing over here to the ring!" Coach Clap bellowed in his strangely loud voice. How does his voice get that loud? Well I guess dealing with teenagers talking all the time you have to be able to yell loud. GAH! I really have to stop talking to myself.

When I start to walk to the ring all the guys are yelling."Hey swan the cheerleading try outs are in the other direction!" what pigs thinking that I can't take them on! Now I'm going to kick all of their asses!

I calm myself down and reply with a simple."I know." And then keep walking.

"Then why are you walking this way?" they all ask at the same time. Wow what are they robots... I think they all might have a few screws loose then.

"Well I'm not trying out for the cheerleading squad. I'm trying out for kick boxing." I say just as calmly as before but on the inside I'm still laughing at the robot thing.

"Well Bella have you ever kick boxed before?" The coach asked willing to give me a shot.

"Yup, back in phoenix I was the best in the class." I say proudly. Then _Newton_ has to ruin my good mood by being a sexist pig.

"Was the class of only girls? Because girls can't be better at fighting then men I mean we are stronger taller and just plain better at fighting." He says." But you can watch me beat all these chumps and then we can go out for dinner." He tries and fails at purring out sexily.

"Um how 'bout I beat all your asses and then I go home to my house without any of you." I smile back.

"Ohhhhh. You just got burned... by a girl." The rest of the team whistles out again at the same time.

Then the gym door slam open and two boys walk in looking towards the ring.

"Hey coach, have the try outs started yet? Because if so that would suck 'cause we wanna try out." The taller of the two say. He good looking he is tall and is muscular but not overly so. He has blond hair and really deep blue eyes like the sky back in phoenix. He had a strait jaw and high cheekbones.

"No Chase you're right on time. Mike here is just trying to say that Bella here won't be able to beat any of them because she is a girl. I think I'm going to have those two fight first." The Coach smirks because he knows that I will kick Mike's ass into next week because I'm so mad.

"Well then let's get this fight over with. Hey Chase do you think we will need to go get the mop?" the second boy says. He's just as good looking as the first boy. The same build but a little shorter, maybe 2 3 inches. And he has dark, dark brown hair almost black. And green eyes that are almost the same shade as all the moss that is attached to all the trees outside. While he had a square jaw, but a slightly rounded face, with the chubby cheeks.

"I don't know brad."Chase smirks.

"I think we might." I joke smirking at the two. "Because he just insulted all the females in the world saying that we can't fight. So I'm not going to go easy on him."

"Well then let's get this fight started. Bella Mike please step into the ring." Coach says while getting out the phone to call the janitor if needed.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod.

"This is going to be quick." Mike says to everyone.

"Go!" coach yells since he notices that I'm about to pounce. And I do. The first thing I do is throw a jab at his face and hit him right in the nose. Then I give a roundhouse kick right unto his side and when he almost is out of the ring I kick him right back in. I'm not done with him. Then I nee him right in the stomach. When he doubles over I elbow him in the back and when he starts to fall I bring my nee up into his already bleeding nose and then I can hear the crunch of his nose breaking. And then I lift his head up by the hair and hiss." So girls can't beat guys at fighting huh? Well then I guess that makes you a girl." And then by the hair I throw him out of the ring. The silence that follows is hilarious all the guys that are there are staring at me with wide eyes and jaws on the floor. Well that is Chase and Brad. They look like I do trying to fight off laughter. Then I can't hold it in any longer.

"!" Me, Chase, and Brad all burst out laughing holding our sides.

When we stop laughing I notice that the two of them are holding hands. I smile at them catching their eyes and then look down at their intertwined hands. They both blush and let go so fast that I would think that they were vamps but the eyes and the fact that they could blush proved that they weren't.

"Well I think we can all agree that Bella is on the team." Coach says finally snapping out of the daze. Every one nods their heads except for mike because he passed out while the love birds, Chase and Brad, and I were laughing our asses off.

"Brad you can fight Tyler." The coach snapped his fingers in front of Tyler's eyes to get him to wake up. "Go." He says. I think he might want to avoid what happened to Mike because he skipped the asking if we were ready thing.

"Do you think Brad is going to win?" I ask Chase as I sit next to him. He nods and then looks at me and whispers in my ear.

"Umm can you not tell anyone about me and Brad? People think that we are best friends. But not that kind of friends." He asks quietly. I nod knowing completely what would happen should they come out during high school in a small town. They would never be accepted and probably bullied.

"I understand. After all it is a small town." I say smiling to him. And then brad comes over sweating a little but otherwise fine. He looks at me with a scared face probably because he thinks that I might tell the whole school about him and Chase. "Don't worry I won't spill the beans." I tell him gently. "This town is so small they aren't big on change." I smile reassuringly. He sighs in relief. We talk the whole time unless one of us was called up to fight.

"The team list will be posted Monday morning outside of the gym."Both Coaches shout at the same time... maybe this school is made of robots...

And then i get pulled into a bear hug from behind... I completely forgot that I asked Emmett to come... woops.

"BELLA THAT WAS AMAZING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE TRYING OUT FOR THE KICK BOXING TEAM I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO TRY OUT FOR THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD!YOU KICKED SOME SERIOUS ASS OUT THERE!" Emmett was yelling at the top of his lungs in an Emmett fashion. Still hugging me to death.

"Emm-ett i nee-eed t-o B-re-ath."I weez out since I am out of breath.

A/N: hey guys hope that was good if not then oh well I tried I'm not very good at righting fighting scenes. Well the next chapter will have Bella telling them that she knows what they are.

Love y'all

-Maryah 3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner but I had summer school I needed to do the work… so here I am writing again.

Disclaimer:

Me: Stephy M can I ask you something?

SM: -exasperated- What?

Me: Why won't you give me twilight?

SM: because I spent a lot of time on those books just to give them to some obsessive fan.

Me:-insulted- I AM NOT OBSESSIVE! I'm just writing a … side story that is never going to be read by millions like your books. I don't own twilight.

Chapter 9

Okay so after I kicked some ass at tryouts as I was driving home, I was thinking about my feelings about Emmett… I like him more than a friend but I don't know if I can trust him with my secret. I want to but I don't know about his family I don't think that they like me that much. I think Edward is the only one in their family that likes me … only because I threatened to punch him. Don't think many have done that…

Emmett is a great guy he's funny, caring, sweet, loves his family, and he's very good looking, but that's a given he is a vampire, he not only looks for the better in people I think he can also bring out the best in people… that's just a guess though. I really do like him. I think I should... but his family what do I do I don't know if they will keep my…what am I thinking I know their secret and I will keep it so they will keep my secret if I tell them… okay so I will tell them, I think I can trust them… I really have to stop arguing with myself … I'm happy that Edward can't read my mind…that is if he can I have yet to figure that out.

After I pull into the driveway I notice the other car… I know that car it's Billy Black… I'm gunna escape to Ang's I'm not talking to him…I'm surprised that Billy even still talks to Charlie since he goes to all those games with Emmett.

After I walk in the door I run up the stairs drop off my bag and call to my dad, who is in the back yard, "I'm going to Ang's Dad!." I call out while looking out the back door.

"But Bells we have company." Charlie whines to me trying to get me to stay. But not with the wolves in the back yard yes I did know and believe all the stories from the rez. And also the fact that they don't go to the hospital anymore kind of gives away the fact, they only stopped once the Cullen's showed up so I know that they are in fact wolves but I won't tell them that I know or else that might be a bad thing because they might try to keep me away from the Cullen's so that I can't tell them that there are in fact new wolves. Because there was that one "bear" that attacked that Emily girl down on the rez. I wonder if she was the imprint of the one that hurt her… that I might have to find out… I could stay and corner Billy he would know because he is one of the elders…hmm… no I should stay away. Damn … I'll have to find out some other day…

"Sorry dad I told Ang that I would help her with her bio homework because she doesn't know what to do."I tell him my excuse. I can tell that he accepts this because I have always been at the top of my science classes.

"Fine but be back before nine I need you to make something for the staff meeting at the station tomorrow and I don't trust myself with the oven or the stove." He says sheepishly trying to hide his embarrassment. Billy and the tall kid that I think is Jacob just start laughing.

"Charlie's right Bella he is not to be trusted around a kitchen." Billy laughs out. And then Jacob falls out of his seat laughing… what's with all the people that fall out of their chairs while laughing around me… am I that funny looking? Charlie, Billy and Jacob just start laughing harder and I realize that I said that out loud… woops.

"Bella I don't remember you being this funny." Billy laughs out while tears start to well up in his eyes.

" Well while being in the same house as dad you have to have a sense of humor, that or a mutual love for sports … which I don't have." I state with a straight face and Billy just starts laughing harder… because now Charlie fell out of his chair… Why always around me? … Jacob is still rolling around in the mud…

"Jacob I didn't think that you would still be into playing in the mud… I got over that years ago…as in when I was a child…" I giggle. It just sets off Billy and Charlie again… "Dad the same goes to you I mean rolling around in the mud like a pig…" was all I said as I walked away and yelled out that I would be back by nine.

Ang understood that I didn't want to talk to them she just didn't know the reason why I didn't want to talk to them. After I got home from a fun night at Ang's … I did actually have to help her I just didn't know that that would happen … maybe I'm physic…hmm… oh wait… I don't think that is right…

So the next day it was sunny out which is a rarity in Forks so the Cullen's weren't at school so I couldn't tell them that I knew. It's Thursday so if they aren't here tomorrow then I won't be able to tell them I know until Monday and I know that by then I will have talked myself out of it. I really hope that they are there tomorrow.

So the next day it was raining again so that means that the Cullen's should be at school. So as I walked into English… more like spare because they still haven't found a new teacher to replace Teach, I noticed that Emmett and Alice are sitting there talking quietly. The bell doesn't go for a few minutes so I'm worried about Alice missing her class.

"Hey Emmett, and Alice since you're here, do you mind if I sit with you all at lunch I have to tell your family something important." I tell them quietly. I look at Emmett and he look a little strange and Alice is just bouncing in her seat… well it's not hers but its Ang's … technically it's the schools but that's beside the point. She looks almost excited. And it's like she knows... what's coming… SHE CAN SEE THE FUTURE! THAT IS EPIC! At that moment Edward walks into the class undoubtedly having heard Alice's thoughts. He looks at me with this look of understanding and then tells Alice that they had to get to Spanish.

Skip to lunch.

So Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's were sitting at their normal table in the café. Its' as if they all were there right when the bell went for lunch … I only know this because I asked to go to the wash room after the test in my last class and the teacher, who likes me because I pay attention, said I could just leave early. So I grab my food and walk over to the table… it's like their all expecting me just to run off in fright… well I guess a human being with a normal sense of preservation would… oh well.

"Hiya!" I say as I sit down.

"Hi."Emmett says back with a confused face. Oh he might be wondering why I'm here so early…

"If you're wondering why I'm here so early it's because the teacher for my last class likes me and after the test she said that I could just leave early… I finished 30 minutes ago." I say with a sigh at the end. Edward started laughing again." So I take it that is what he was wondering?" I ask Edward. He just nods, considering he is still laughing. And everyone but Alice and Emmett look confused. "Long story short I've done this before." Everyone get a look of understanding after I explain… "What did you think that I could read mind? That's insane…" pause for effect," that's Edward's job." I finish with a smirk on my face.

They all get this look of pure shock on their face … that is except for Emmett." HA I knew you knew something!" he exclaims loudly.

"Huh I thought you might." I smirk."Edward wouldn't you have picked up on the fact that Emmett thought that I knew something? If that question made any sense." I ask him again.

"I never thought that you actually did know something." He admits with a sheepish look on his face." But I do know why you wanted to talk to us." He smirks probably thinking that he can bluff to make me think that he can read my mind. He has another thing coming if he thinks he can trick me.

"That's only because you found out from Alice's vision of the future, which I must say Alice that that is pretty epic." I tell her smiling. "Oh and I know that you can't read my mind so don't bother trying to make it seem like you can." I smirk at Edward dumbfounding him again.

"How do you know that?" he asks surprised.

"because it comes along with my other shield. I only know that I have a mental shield because my ex-best friend Breanna tried to eat me and then when she couldn't get through my first shield tried to use her mind control power on me. When that didn't work she tried to run but I grabbed her with my shield. And I made he tell me everything that she knew about being a vampire. So that is how I know what you are… but you probably didn't know that I knew what you are so know you all look shocked except for Alice and Edward both because of your powers." I smile… well it is the truth.

"So Bella you said that since she couldn't get through your first shield I'm guessing it's a physical shield?"Edward questions almost as if he already knows the answer… oh yeah Alice would have seen that and he reading her mind…forgot about that woops…

"Yeah." I smirk." I've been training it since I was 5." Just wait for it one of them is going to ask…

"So what does the training help you do?" Jasper asks. See I saw that coming just couldn't finish the though…damn vampire speed it even helps their thought process.

"Well I can fly at high speeds, I can hover over the ground, also I could hurt one of you without hurting myself, umm I think that I might be able to lift a car for an hour, I don't remember the time since it was about 10 at the time that I tried, but still I think it should be the same." I try to remember not looking at their faces, because if I did then I would be laughing right now.

"So Bella, do you think that you could come over after school so that you can show us this and so that you can meet Esme and Carlisle?"Alice asks having seen the training answer I'm thinking but kept it from Edward because he has the same look on his face as the others. Which I finally looked at burst out laughing, Alice joined in.

"Sure Alice" I manage to get out around my laughter. After I stop laughing there is about three minutes till the first class."Shit I haven't eaten yet. SHIT! I'm hungry." I pout, making them all laugh. "Hmm should I skip? Hey Alice will my dad find out should I skip the next class?" I ask thinking it the best way to find out without the risk.

"No he won't find out, but if Emmett goes with you, like he wants to, then the whole town will know, but Edward on the other hand would not make a seen." She smirks, and so do I.

"Yeah and I'd like to see that if a little time spent with her might open her mind a little to me." Edward agrees with Alice… no surprise the know-it-alls gotta stick together. I start to snicker at the thought. They all stare at me as if I'm not normal… which I'm no-

"Well Edward where shale we skip off to?" and I do mean skip because whenever skip class I start skipping to where ever I go.

"Umm your car or mine?" he questions. "Oh and why did you start to snicker a second ago?" he asks perplexed.

"We can go to mine and I was thinking that you and Alice always stick together because your know-it-alls." I smirk and then start laughing at the same time as Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Good bye everyone except for Edward, because once he gets out of his shock he shale be joining me."I say over my shoulder as I skip off.

Emmett just laughs." You weren't kidding about skipping off." He just keeps laughing.

"Nope."I say popping the 'p'.

When I get to the car Edward still hadn't caught up but I'm sure he was saying goodbye*cough*kissing goodbye*cough* to Rosalie. When I get in I see Chase and Brad step into the car three down from mine but they don't get out and the car doesn't start. I'm going to go bug them for a minute I let Alice see that so that Edward knows what I am doing.

As I sneakily creep up to the passenger seat window I see that they are talking and didn't notice me. Smirk. So as I walk up to the window, then I just tap on the window. They both jump. I just laugh. Then I walk back to my car and see Edward sitting in his car that is now right beside mine… well I didn't notice it there before. I voice my confusion. He just laughs.

A/N: sorry I took so long to update in finally out of summer school and I will write more often … also if anyone has ideas they can tell them to me and I will consider writing them … I won't be able to use all of them but I will try and if you want me to attempt to write something else as well you can send those ideas as well.

Love y'all

-Maryah


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey so I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update but well I lost my muse… but it's back :D –mumbles- stupid unicorns always running away-mumbles-!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if you want something that might make you giggle then read the ones from previous chapters.

Chapter 10

"So, what is your favorite colour?" Edward asks right as I close the door. Looks like a good old game of one sided 20 questions…

"It changes every like 2 or 3 days so I can't tell you in over all… but I mostly tend to stick to darker colours. They are very sliming." I say smirking because I know that I don't need to be any slimmer. I just so happen to be a skinny bitch.

He just looks at me like I'm crazy for even saying something like that. "What I just so happen to be female thank you very much. Just because I sounded like Alice there doesn't mean I'm going to yell shopping spree anytime soon…" well I just might do that just to scare him… I will later right before we head over to his house.

"Ok so what is your favorite food?" I wonder if I should answer extra rare steak… I think I will. When I voice my joke he looks at me like I just told him the sky is orange and the grass is purpler on the other side. I just burst out laughing at his face. "Just kidding, my favorite food would have to be chocolate… chocolate covered coffee beans… they are delicious." I smile at him.

And so it carries on like that for about 25 minutes before we hear the bell. And I realize that I still haven't eaten. "FUCK! I AM STILL HUNGRY!" I yell he just laughs.

"Alice says that you can skip off the rest of the afternoon with one of us switching at each class change... next is Jasper. He is an empath so don't worry if asks you why you are feeling something. Jasper is also the newest in our family to the veggie diet so that he might cause you some problems. If he does Alice will see it so don't worry about it you should be fine for the next few hours." They should have a bit more faith in Jasper. He seems like he is perfectly fine with being around humans.

" I don't see a problem with Japer he feels you whole families bloodlust I mean bloodlust is an emotion after all… so it just means that he is one of the strongest in the family. So don't e so hard on him he is pretty strong after all." Plus he looks so fucking badass with all them scars. I mean it looks like he fought in a war or something.

"Thank you Bella that is one of the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jaspers voice comes from behind me scaring the be-jee-bus out of me making me snap my shield around him making it so he can't move.

"Whoa, what the…" he mumbles to him self. Then I turn around and Edward is already gone and I quickly let the shield fall, Japer stumbles a little making it look kinda like he is drunk. Then once he regains his balance he looked at me like I was the second most wonderful thing in the world, the second because I saw how he was looking at Alice this past week.

I slam the door with my shield. And next thing I know…

Jasper POV

She smells mouthwatering.

Alice POV

I was watching Jasper get into the car. The door slams and every things goes black.

Where did their futures go, why can't I see them?!

NO! The only reason would be if jasper slips and kills her then kills himself because he knows how much Emmett cares for her.

NONONONONONONONONONO! EDWARD!

Rosalie POV

What is wrong with Alice she is distressed why is she freaking out…

Wait…

The only reason she would freak out like this would be if…

FUCK! Emmett will be crushed…

Edward POV

'She smells mouthwatering.' Was the last thing I heard from Jasper. He goes blank after that. All vampires when they hunt their minds shut down and only their instincts control them. I can never hear another vampire when they hunt. I can't believe that this is happening.

'Where did their futures go, why can't I see them?!

NO! The only reason would be if jasper slips and kills her then kills himself because he knows how much Emmett cares for her.

NONONONONONONONONONO! EDWARD!' I hear Alice scream at me in her thoughts.

"Emmett I'm sorry but Alice can't see Bella," Emmett freezes," or Jaspers future, and I can't hear him anymore." I wince when I hear Rose's 'Emmett will be crushed…' Next thing I know Emmett is out of his seat and running out the door with a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, sir. Emmett hasn't been feeling well all day." I cover for him. "I'm just going to go get him and take him home." I say as I stand up to follow him.

The only thing going through Emmett's mind is 'She's gone.'

Emmett POV

I make dash for the car only thinking - she's gone. She's gone.

I rip open the car door, honestly I expected it to go flying. Rose must have done something to it.

I pull her limp body into my arms. And her arms just flop around as I grab her. I hold her tightly to my chest.

She's gone… I've lost her before I had her… all the heartbeats around us are making it sound like she still has a heartbeat. She's gone.

She's gone.

She's gone.

A/N: Soooo here it is… please don't kill me. You will soon see why this is necessary. And I will not answer any questions about it. DON'T KILL ME! Or you will never get the rest of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok so because of the lest chappie I know of a few people that would like to kill me and a few others that will be laughing their asses off when their questions are answered…. But I would still like it if you didn't wish to kill me.

Chapter 11

Emmett POV

As I sob into Bella's hair I feel something wrap their arms around my neck… but the only one able to do it from that angle would be Bella but she's dead?

"Awwweee Emmy! I'm sorry it's just a joke, I'm not dead."

Whaaaaaaaaaa….?

Bella POV

I slam the door with my shield. And next thing I know…

"Wow that shield is defiantly impressive. I could barley move I couldn't even speak. But are you sure you want to be in an enclosed space with me? I mean it is a little dangerous."

"I meant what I said about you being very strong and that I wouldn't have a single problem with you being here with me. Nor would you have a problem with me being here. If you didn't notice before now you can't feel the emotions outside of this car. My mental shield can hold in the emotions as well as blocking out Alice's visions which I have done I'm waiting for you to be called any second now."

He pulls out his phone, must be on vibrate. "Hello? Oh Hi my sweet, how is class?" He winks at me." No she's right here if ya want to talk to her?" he quickly passes me the phone, and smirks at the devious look in my eyes.

"Jasper who-"

"Bella why can't I see you or Jasper, something bad is about to happen because I can't see either of you and if you and Jasper die then the whole family will me torn apart and-" she starts to ramble into the phone once she hears my voice on the other end of the phone.

"Alice chill I just put a shield up around the car so Jasper get a break from all the teenaged angst." I spoke with a smirk in my voice; hopefully she will notice that I planned this.

"Oh you little sneaky bitch." She laughs, I can hear the smirk in her voice when she says." Well I guess it's a good thing I started to block my thoughts before I saw you two disappear. And Edward does have AP Chem. together with Emmett. So you might want to have your shield up around your ribs in particular. Emmett will be out in about 3 minutes and 47 seconds." Then she hangs up.

"Shit this is gunna hurt." I mumble and put my shield up around me and the door so he cant rip it off its hinges.

"Well she is great with revenge." Jasper smirks at me. "And lower your shield a little. Just enough so that I can feel emotions not enough for Edward to hear me."

"How did you know that Edward wouldn't be able to hear you?" I question him with a confounded face.

"Because if Alice can't see you Edward will not be able to hear us." Good point.

I lower my shield and Jasper gets a slightly more depressed face. But then he smirked and I can tell that he is pushing more and more panic into Edward and Emmett. Then he looks at me with a pleading look and I pull the shield around him and lock it on for a few hours so he can get some peace and quiet.

"Now for the fireworks." He smiles at me and points. I can see Emmett running at human speed to reach the car I pretend that I'm dead, I am pale enough anyways, and Jasper quickly catches on and he get a depressed and pained look on his face and keeps his eyes closed. And he starts to shake, I can tell it's from suppressing laughter but Emmett will think that he's dry sobbing.

Emmett rips the door open, good thing my shield was there or Edward would have killed him, and pulls me into his arms I can tell that he is crying.

I can just hear him mumbling, "She's gone." Over and over again.

I can't help it after I hear that I wrap my arms around his neck. He stiffens. "Awwweee Emmy! I'm sorry it's just a joke, I'm not dead."

He looks up at me and just gets the most confused look on his face, he looks like confused puppy!

"It's alright it was just a joke I'm not dead." I say and then Edward walks up and looks at me looks at Jasper then looks at Alice and Rosalie, who he had gotten out of class, and then looks right into Alice's eyes and can see that this was all her doing.

"Alice why did you do that?" Edward asks her like she is an evil beast in disguise as a pixie. "Do you know how much that would have hurt the whole family you do not joke about stuff like that!" Edward fumes at Alice.

"Emmett I'm sorry but that is for every single joke you have ever played on me or Jasper like burning my clothing, burning his study down. Every little thing like that."

Well that is kinda a dickish move on Emmett's part, even I can tell how much Alice loves her clothing and I can tell that Jasper is very much in love with his books.

SMACK!

"Why would do you do that kind of thing to your siblings that is not nice at all!" you don't go burning down some of their favorite thing just so you can have a little laugh!" I yell after having smacked him upside the head with my shield. "You are very lucky to have a family that cares fro you as much as the Cullens do! Don't be an asshole you… asshole!"

I say that last part just to make everyone laugh, when they all do I smirk victoriously! HAHA Bella – 1 Bad Jokes – Over 9000.

"Emmett you can put me down now you know…" I say since I am still being held very tightly to his chest.

"Not going to happen anytime soon, Bella. I thought I just lost you I don't think that I will be letting you go anytime soon." He whispers into my ear. Holding me even closer it's a good thing I have me shield up or I probably would have a few cracked ribs and maybe a punctured lung.

"Emmett you are so lucky that I can protect myself with this shield or else you would be in big trouble, and you would have a dying human in your arms." I say because even with the shield I was being crushed how strong is this guy? "Because you must be freaky strong, my shield can barley keep you from breaking my ribs."

Everyone looks shocked that my shield, that can easily lift whole cars, is almost being shattered by the strong man in this circus. Jasper is in complete shock because he has been on the receiving end of my shield.

"Wait Emmett is almost breaking the shield! I couldn't even move, all I could do was look around! There just was a solid pressure, making me unable to move! How is he almost crushing it?!" Jasper gasps out it complete shock.

"Well you guys know my strength and power after all… it kinda makes sense that its always getting stronger." I look at him in shock… He has a power!

"You have a Power?!"

A/N: So here we go again… Do not kill me for the cliffee. I'll post in a few days.


	12. AN: Sorry

I'm sorry guys this isn't a chapter, but it is here to let you know that i no longer have my muse for My Twilight, I'm sorry.

I'm putting My Twilight With A Few Twists up for adoption, I just don't know where i was going with it anymore, If anyone wants to adopt it PM me.

I can't really say anything else but I'm Sorry.


End file.
